


It Will Not End

by BootiefulStories



Series: What Hate Has Wrought [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Encounters, May The Dread Wolf Take You, Memory Encounters, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootiefulStories/pseuds/BootiefulStories
Summary: Summary is work in progress, but the first chapter which is just going to be a long author's note will explain the details, and context of what I will be doing and working on!When Chapter 1 is finally finished and uploaded I will change the summary to fit accordingly.





	It Will Not End

To start I would like it to be known that I am writing about a Dalish Mage Lady Lavellan. I will not refer to her by any first name, so you can insert your inquistor into the story. However for characters like Hawk, and the Gray Warden, I will be using default names Marian Hawke, and Solona Amell. The story will focus mainly on the relationship aspect on Solas and Lavellan. I will of course write in the other relationships because we can't have a story with only two characters. Some chapters will be written in a different way to help clarify situations and phrases/languages used.

It should also be known that as I am preferably happily writing short sappy stories. That this is going to be hopefully rather long. Short chapters may occur as I am bad at putting out the basics instead of going into all the details. I intend to post 'codex' like pages which as I said would explain/clarify certain situations, and languages used, but also to keep that in game feel so you can be part of the world I am setting up.

All of what is happening in the story is happening at least a year after the events of Trespasser. The Inquisition has turned to being the peace keeping group under the Divine, who is Leliana. Lavellan can often see Solas in her dreams watching her carefully from afar, with a deep sadness in his expressions, but of course disappearing when reached for. Our dear Inquisitor however, will face some situations that will force Solas' hand in actually being in her presence again. In these situations I hope to bring forth a new clarity to the relationship.

I am a pro Iron BullxDorian Pavus shipper. You will of course see them doing what they do best. Make us all feel very uncomfortable and very strangely relaxed and in awe of their relationship. I hope I can put that same care they have for each other in the game, in text of my own story.

You will find new characters introduced, this is merely for the fact that as the end of the game states. Solas knows the Inquisition. Knows how it works, functions. Has seen it from the inside, and knows what the next move for them may be. So we need a new movement, and that of course will be revealed later. As that's a separate story all it's own. It will just be mentioned here and there in this story. If interested in that story please stay tuned for the next release in the 'What Hate Has Wrought' series. If you have a idea for some of the companions that can be met please leave suggestions on this post! I will certainly appreciate help there!

_Solas intends to fix his wrongs, Lavellan intends to free him from the shackles of his past. Even if it means her life will be on the line. To do this, she will be dabbling with magic since forgotten, places long since lost, and ally with gods thrown from their pedestals. ___

__  
_ _


End file.
